Story of Evil
by Codename Sailor D
Summary: Story of Evil,cerita mengenai sebuah kejahatan,namun menyimpan cinta,persahabatan,persaudaraan,dan kebaikan.Inilah...Story of Evil...
1. Daughter of Evil

_CSD: Hai readers! Kini saya kembali di FF Sailor Moon. Author ingin menulis ulang fic sebelumya,"Maid of Evil" karena ada yang ingin membuat fic ini menjadi multi chapter. Jadi Author akan memulai fic ini dari Daughter of Evil,Maid of Evil,Message of Regret,Re Birthday,dan terakhir Son of White (Kebalikan dari Daughter of White) Semuanya based dari lagunya Vocaloid! Yosh! Author bukan pemilik karakter Sailor Moon dan lagunya Vocaloid. Selamat menikmati!_

_._

_._

Pada zaman dahulu kala,ada sebuah kerajaan yang kejam. Dan orang dibalik itu semua adalah seorang ratu yang berusia 14 tahun,namanya Serenity Lucifer d'Autriche. Ratu itu memiliki semua kekayaan di dunia ini. Memiliki seorang pelayan yang sangat setia dan mereka berdua memiliki wajah yang mirip. Ratu itu juga mempunyai kuda kesayangan bernama Josephnie. Jika uang kerajaan menipis,dia akan meminta secara paksa ke rakyatnya. Tidak ada yang berani melawan sang ratu,karena siapapun yang melawannya pasti akan dihukum dengan kejam.

"Jadi…..Kau tidak setuju dengan peraturan baru itu? Hmm?" Tanya sang ratu kepada salah satu rakyatnya yang sedang menghadap kepadanya.

"Be…Benar Yang Mulia…..Keluarga saya sangat miskin….Dan peraturan itu….Mem…Membuat keluarga saya….Men….Menderita." Jawab rakyatnya dengan ketakutan.

"Begitu ya? Hmmm….Pengawal! Penggal kepala gadis itu!" Perintah Serenity ke salah satu pengawalnya.

"Baik Yang Mulia." Jawab salah satu pengawal itu seraya membungkuk kepada Serenity dan membawa gadis itu pergi.

"Yang Mulia! Jangan hokum saya! Ampun! Ampun yang mulia!" Orang-orang yang melihat peristiwa tersebut hanya menunduk.

"Siapapun yang melawanku akan mendapat hukuman! Jadi,jangan pernah nekad melawanku!" Serenity bagaikan bunga mawar yang indah,namun bunga tersebut sangat berbahaya,rumput-rumput disekeliling bunga tersebut mati dan menjadi pupuk bagi bunga mawar tersebut.

Serenity jatuh cinta kepada pangeran dari negeri laut pangeran telah bertunangan dengan gadis dari negeri tetangga. Mengetahui ini,Serenity marah. Rasa cinta kepada pangeran berubah menjadi kebencian yang sangat menyeramkan. Dia memanggil panglima perangnya dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara yang pelan namun dipenuhi oleh rasa kebencian yang luar biasa."Hancurkanlah negeri di laut seberang."

Banyak rumah yang terbakar,dimana-mana terdapat suara tangisan dan teriakan penduduk di negeri seberang sekali yang terbunuh,namun Serenity tidak dapat mendengar teriakan dan merasakan penderitaan mereka."Ara! Oyatsu no Jikan da wa!"

Akhirnya,rakyat tidak tahan lagi dengan penderitaan yang mereka terima setiap hari,mereka memutuskan melawan ratu mereka sendiri apapun resikonya. Dan orang yang memimpin pemberontakan adalah seorang wanita memakai baju zirah berwarna merah. Prajurit tidak siap dengan serangan dadakan dari rakyat dan mereka kewalahan menghadapi rakyat. Akhirnya semua pelayan dan prajurit yang tersisa melarikan diri,kini tinggallah ratu yang lemah itu sendirian "Beraninya kau! Kurang ajar!" Itulah yang diucapkan Serenity ketika tertangkap oleh rakyatnya sendiri. Surga yang dibangun untuk dirinya kini telah hancur.

Pada zaman dahulu kala,terdapat kerajaan yang jahat. Orang yang dibalik semua itu adalah seorang ratu berusia 14 tahun. Dia akan dihukum mati pada jam 3 sore. Orang yang dulu disebut ratu, kini di penjara sendirian, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Akhirnya waktunya telah tiba. Serenity tidak peduli dengan tatapan yang diberikan oleh rakyatnya. Sebelum mati,dia mengucapkan kalimat favoritnya. "Ara oyatsu no jikan da wa!"

Akhirnya ratu yang jahat itu telah mati,rakyatnya kini bebas dari kekejamannya. Orang-orang tidak segan lagi mengatakan,"Aku no musume pantas mendapatkan hukuman."

.

.

CSD: Yosh! Chapter 1 telah saya publish,selanjutnya adalah Maid of Evil. Mohon Reviewnya ya~

Eh lupa! Ini chracter list nya!

Daughter of Evil : Tsukino Usagi

Maid of Evil : Aino Minako

Daughter of Green : Kino Makoto

Prince of Blue : Sapphire

Red Swordwoman : Hino Rei

Son of White : Demando


	2. Maid of Evil

_CSD:Ok! Ini kelanjutan dari chapter 1! Maid of Evil! Author harap readers menyukai chapter 2. Disclaimer,Author bukan pemilik karakter Sailor Moon dan Vocaloid. Yosh! Selamat membaca!._

.

..

.

Dahulu kala,di kerajaan Lucifer lahirlah sepasang anak kembar yang memiliki rambut seindah sinar matahari dan mata bagaikan biru langit. Mereka selalu bersama sampai tidak bisa dipisahkan lagi. Namun keegoisan orang tua mereka membuat masa depan anak kembar itu menjadi dua. Serenity menjadi seorang ratu dan Mina menjadi seorang suatu hari mereka bertemu lagi.

"Yang Mulia,seorang maid baru ingin bertemu dengan anda." Kata seorang maid yang menghadap kepada Serenity.

"Maid baru? Persilahkan dia masuk! Dan setelah itu kau boleh pergi!" Perintah Serenity.

"Baik Yang Mulia." Kata maid tersebut seraya membungkuk kepada Serenity dan lalu pergi. Setelah itu datanglah maid baru itu, dia memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan Serenity.

"Selamat siang,Yang Mulia." Kata maid itu sambil membungkuk.

"Mi…Mina?! Benarkah itu engkau?!" Serenity terkejut melihat saudara kembarnya telah kembali lagi.

"Wah….Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya,Serenity?" Kata Mina dengan tersenyum. Dan langsung saja Serenity bangkit dari singgasananya dan langsung memeluk saudara kembarnya itu.

"Mina! Benar itu engkau Mina?! Aku merindukanmu tahu?!"

"Aku juga kangen nih…..Akhirnya kita bersama lagi ya."

"Mina? Tidak apa-apa kau menjadi maidku? Aku merasa bersalah nih…."

"Tidak apa-apa! Bukankah dengan ini aku dapat lebih dekat denganmu? Aku kan pernah berjanji akan melindungimu dari siapapun yang akan menyakitimu! Jadi aku tidak merasa keberatan."

"Mina….Kau ini masih ingat saja! Tapi aku senang kau mengingatnya! Janji ya kita akan selalu bersama!"

"Aku berjanji!" Akhirnya mereka bersama lagi. Mina tidak pernah mengeluh dengan perbuatan Serenity,dia hanya mengitu saudara kembarnya, baginya jika untuk melindungi saudara kesayangannya itu,dia rela menjadi jahat.

Suatu hari,Mina pergi ke negeri seberang untuk membeli bahan makanan kesukaan mengagumi keindahan negeri tersebut.

"Wah…Indahnya….Rasanya aku mau ting-AW!" Saking sibuknya melihat keindahan kota,Mina tertabrak oleh seorang pria hingga terjatuh.

"Anda tidak apa-apa,nona? Maafkan kecerobohan saya. Saya tidak melihat jalan." Kata pria itu dengan lembut seraya membantu Mina berdiri.

"Ah,saya tidak apa-apa. Justru sayalah yang seharusnya minta maaf,sayalah yang tidak melihat jalan,bukan anda."

"Tetap saja,menabrak seorang wanita hingga terjatuh sungguh ceroboh sekali,ah? Anda pasti dari negeri lain. Kalau saya boleh tahu,siapa nama anda?"

"Nama saya Mina. Anda benar,saya dari negeri lain."

"Wah namamu cantik sekali ya? Namaku Sapphire,senang bertemu denganmu,Mina." Kata Sapphire dengan senyum. Rona pink langsung muncul di pipi Mina yang lembut,bagaimana tidak senang? Pria yang ada di depannya sangat tampan. Pria itu memiliki rambut dan mata yang indah bagaikan laut, ditambah lagi, pria itu memuji namanya.

"Saya senang juga bertemu dengan anda. Tunggu! Nama anda Sapphire? Anda kan pang-UMP!" Sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya,mulut Mina langsung ditutup oleh Sapphire.

"Hush….Jangan kasih tahu aku ini pangeran. Kau benar,aku pangeran negeri ini,saya sedang menyamar menjadi penduduk biasa. Tolong jangan kasih tahu ya!"

"Ma…Maaf…Sapphire…Eh! Yang Mulia!"

"Panggil saja aku Sapphire,oke? Aku kan lagi menyamar menjadi penduduk."

"Baiklah Yang-Eh! Sapphire!"

"Hahaha…Kau ini lucu sekali ya! Kau mau jalan-jalan sebentar bersamaku?"

"Boleh saja,tapi tidak merepotkan?"

"Tidak, ayo! Aku mau memperlihatkanmu sesuatu!" Sapphire mengajak Mina ke sebuah hamparan Bunga mawar dan semuanya berwarna biru.

"Indahnya! Belum pernah aku melihat mawar biru!" Mendengar perkataan Mina,Sapphire dia mengambil beberapa bunga mawar.

"Benarkah? Ini untukmu."

"Ah terima kasih! Sungguh aku benar-benar merepotkanmu!"

"Tidak apa-apa,toh bunga mawar biru sudah biasa bagiku,tapi…Ketika aku melihatmu, kecantikanmu bukanlah hal biasa yang aku lihat." Dan Mina menjadi blushing.

"Te….Terima kasih….Aku harus pulang,aku pasti sudah ditunggu."

"Sama-sama, kau mau pulang? Hati-hati ya,ah! Kapan-kapan ke sini lagi ya!"

"Baiklah!" Karena suara lembutnya dan kebaikannya,Mina langsung jatuh cinta kepada Sapphire. Pada suatu hari dia melihat Serenity menangis.

"Serenity,ada apa?"

"Hiks…..Mina kau tahu kan aku jatuh cinta kepada Sapphire."

"Eh iya,kenapa?" Begitu mengetahui Serenity mencintai Sapphire,Mina mengalah. Dia lebih mementingkan kebahagiaan saudara kembarnya.

"Dia….Dia…Dia akan menikah dengan gadis negeri tetangga…..Hiks….Kenapa dia tidak memilihku? Aku benci Sapphire! Aku benci dia! Mina aku perintahkan untuk membunuh dia!" Mendengar permintaan Serenity,Mina terkejut. Tapi sekali lagi demi kebahagiaan saudaranya,dia mengalah.

"Baiklah,akan aku lakukan." Maka dia akan bertemu dengan sapphire secara diam-diam.

"Ada apa,Mina? Kenapa kau memanggilku?"

"Ma…Maaf…."

"apa maksud_-Ah!" Mina langsung menusuk pisau tepat di jantung Sapphire.

"Ma…Maafkan aku…. Aku mencintaimu….Tapi ini perintah ratu…..Sekali lagi maaf…." Setetes air mata jatuh ke pipi Mina.

"Ah….Mina…..Ti…Tidak….Apa-apa…..Aku….Aku juga….Mencintaimu…" Sapphire langsung terjatuh ke tanah. Air mata Mina kini mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Sapphire,kau sangat baik kepadaku." Sejak kematian Sapphire. Serenity kelihatan senang,tentu saja membuat Mina sedikit lega.

"Snack hari ini brioche,kau suka itu kan?"

"Yay! Brioche! Mina briochenya enak sekali!" Mina senang mendengar tawa polos dari Serenity,seolah-olah dia tidak pernah membunuh ribuan orang.

Akhirnya negeri ini akan hancur. Diakibatkan kemarahan rakyat. Jika ini hukuman bagi mereka berdua. Mina tetap melawannya.

"Serenity,pakalilah pakainku dan segera melarikan diri!"

"Mina bagaimana denganmu?!"

"Tidak apa-apa,kan kita saudara kembar. Tidak ada yang sadar." Mina memberikan pelukan terakhir ke Serenity. Akhirnya Minalah yang ditangkap. Dia tidak peduli dipanggil jahat,toh saudaranya mempunyai darah jahat yang mengalir di tubuhnya.

Pada zaman dahulu kala,terdapat kerajaan yang sangat jahat,orang yang dibalik itu semua,adalah saudara kembarnya yang manis. Akhirnya waktunya telah tiba. Mina akan dihukum mati. Mina melihat Serenity yang akan melihat mata Serenity terdapat kesedihan. Mina hanya membalas tatapan itu dengan senyuman. Dia tahu ini adalah senyum terakhir untuk Serenity. Sebelum mati dia mengatakan "Ara Oyatsu no jikan da wa."

Sebelum Mina mati,dia membuat permintaan,"Kalau kita terlahir kembali,aku kumohon bermainlah bersamaku lagi."

.

.

_CSD:Yosh! Chapter 2 selesai,selanjutnya Message of Regret. Readers,Author mohon review nya ya? Dan satu lagi,Selamat tahun baru 2013! Semoga tahun ini menjadi tahun yang baik!_


End file.
